the_conflict_between_the_nine_essencesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Entities
The Cosmic Entities are beings that either came into existence through each other from the concept they represent. They are the strongest entities in existence, short below the Primordial Beings. Each Cosmic Entity represents a concept of existence that maintain a balance in creation. Beings and Attributes * Genesis: Cosmic Entity of Reality * Eternity: Cosmic Entity of Time * Infinity: Cosmic Entity of Space * Thidos: Primordial Entity of Order * [[Morkar|'Morkar']]:' Primordial Entity of Discord * 'Nocturne: Primordial Entity of Fear * Tharsos: Primordial Entity of Courage Characteristics The true visage of a Primordial is based off of the concept nature they represent. Their actual size and mass reaches out by being bigger than a multiverse. Genesis is a being of light in humanoid form Eternity's visage is a golden mechanical body armor and many gears shifting in place. Infinity's body is made up of cosmos and stars. Thidos is a gigantic entity made of planet. Morkar is a monster with four arms, no legs and no head. Powers and Abilities Each Cosmic Entity reaches the highest level of Nigh-Omnipotence and are superior than any entity in existence with only Chaos, Asherah, Yggdrasil and Martwy being above them. Like them, they can practically do anything they want by creating things out of nothingness as they are responsible for creating certain supernatural creatures, locations, and objects based off of their concept nature. Despite some being older or younger than each other, they are all equals. Their powers is very immense that not even a single Arch-Nephilim can match them, just only harm them. It would require three Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and seven Archangel Level Entities teaming up to take on a Cosmic Entity and win. All the Cosmic Entities have the highest Nigh-Omniscience as they are far older than any multiverse or even time and space itself. They bore witness many events, species, objects, and locations that came into existence. Each Cosmic Entity is immortal. They are even far older than the likes of Archangels as they predate anything such as the multiverse or creation itself. They can continue to exist until the end of times and live on further when everything is reborn. To harm or kill a Cosmic Entity is nearly impossible as not many weapons or entities out there can match their power. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities can harm them but something like an Arch-Nephilim can only do much as cause them to flinch. It would require three Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities, along with seven Archangel Level Entities to outmatch a single Cosmic Entity. The only weapons that can harm them are Death's Scythe and their own personal weapons as it can destroy their physical form for the time being or if struck at their vitals, it can potentially kill them. The one entity that can single-handily defeat and kill a Cosmic Entity is a Nephalem using its true powers. Each Cosmic Entity embodies a concept attribute and can use attacks based off of that concept to the full extent than any entity that share a similar nature. These entities also can use their own version form of smiting or energy blase known as Primordial Smiting/Blast. Vulnerabilities Interesting enough, many of the Primordial Entities have a common vulnerability and that's those of opposite concept attributes like Time and Space, Good and Evil, Order and Discord. These opposite attributes can harm the Primordial Entities back ways. Beings of identical nature, but are not Cosmic Entities can hold an advantage and harm them, even hold their own for a short while. Because some are opposites, they require a Mandatory Existence, meaning if one Primordial of the opposite were to die, the other would disappear not too far behind and their creations will perish with their creator. Only their personal weapons can harm and potentially kill them as well as Death's Scythe. Any thing like a Archangel Blade, Hand of God, First Blade cannot do much. To defeat a single Primordial Entity it requires three Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and seven Archangel Level Entities working together. The only beings that can defeat a Primordial on their own are Primordial Beings